1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic exercise assistive device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a midsection flotation and support device that allows a user with limited mobility to remain balanced and afloat while performing aquatic exercises.
Swimming and water resistive movement is an excellent form of aerobic exercise that is often used in rehabilitative therapy treatments because of the minimal stress swimming causes to joints and bones. By performing designated exercises in water, an injured individual can slowly rebuild strength and flexibility in the injured part of the body. Additionally, elderly and disabled persons may lack the mobility or cardiovascular strength to perform high impact exercises, but may be able to swim for short periods. Performing aquatic exercises may provide a variety of health benefits to such persons; however these benefits may be minimal or even hazardous if the user is unable to stay afloat or maintain balance within the water. Different types of exercises require a user to stay afloat in different positions. In order for an aquatic therapy regiment to be effective, it is necessary that users be able to stay afloat and maintain balance in a variety of positions while they perform their exercises. A device is needed that assists a user with meeting these objectives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of aquatic exercise devices for providing floatation to swimming users. These devices have familiar design and structural elements for the purposes of providing floatation; however they are not adapted for the task of assisting disabled persons maintain balanced floatation while performing exercises in a body of water.
The present invention provides a buoyant structure comprising a rounded frame surrounded by flotation elements, further comprising upstanding handles for which a user may grasp in order to stabilize the device against the user's body. The device may be positioned in a variety of positions with regard to the user's body, and is ideal for use against the midsection thereof. This position allows the device to support the upper body of a user while he or she swims horizontally and with aid from the buoyant properties of the device. The device is simple in construction, and therefore easily manufactured and low cost. The device is further lightweight and easily transported to and from a pool or similar body of water.
Haase, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,843 discloses a swimming and gymnastics exercise device comprising a flat base board having a plurality of receiving slots disposed about its surface and a plurality of handle elements which may be removably secured to the base board by inserting the handles through the receiving slots. The device further comprises a balancing member having a “C” shaped cross section that secures to the baseboard by clamping onto the outer edges of a left and right edge of the baseboard. The handle receiving slots are located at a top and bottom end of the device. With the handles and balancing member secured to the device a user may grip the handles and perform swimming exercises. The balancing member reduces tilting and unsteadiness of the baseboard while the device is in use. While an effective gymnastics or swimming support device, its structure differs from the present invention. The device does not include a plurality of supporting rods that surround a user's mid section.
Baumann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,279 discloses a swimming board device for being towed by a boat. The device comprises a floating body having a leading edge, a trailing edge, a glass viewing portion having an upper portion and lower portion joined by a mesh material, longitudinal side members, and arcuate handles attached thereto. Rope may be secured to the handle portions and to a boat so that a user holding said handles may be pulled behind the boat while holding onto the floatation device. The device assists a user with staying afloat while swimming behind a boat and also allows a user to view underwater scenes by looking through the glass portions. Baumann does not disclose the use of supporting rods positioned around the midsection of a user. The present invention is ideal for keeping a user balanced and afloat in an upright position within the water, but the device described by Baumann does not include any balancing means nor is it suitable for assisting an upright user above the surface of a body of water.
Combs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,912 discloses a swimming device comprising a kickboard having laterally spaced handles disposed on a left and right edge of the same, a plurality of conduits and a trigger means. A user may lie on the kickboard and grip the handles while swimming to facilitate improved floatation. Trigger means are disposed along the handles that operatively connect to said conduits so that depression of the trigger means causes water to be drawn into the conduits from the swimming area and ejected from a nozzle. In this manner a user may swim around the swimming area while projecting water at desired targets. This device is not suited for assisting an exercising user with maintaining a balanced and upright position while performing swimming exercises. Combs does not disclose a plurality of supporting rods positioned around the midsection of a user. Its structure is substantially different than the present invention, as a board is disclosed as opposed to a floating frame of the present invention.
Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,505 discloses a floating body portion having a plurality of receiving slots disposed about lateral edges, a pivotable cross bat, a plurality of securing bolts, a plurality of plastic sleeves. The device may be used as a kickboard when a user grips the lateral receiving slots like handles and swims with the device under his or her chest. Alternatively the device may be placed between the user's thighs and the crossbar pivoted so that it provides support under a user's upper thighs and prevents the device from slipping, thereby keeping the user's upper legs afloat. Plastic straps may be inserted into the receiving slots to create bands that may be attached to a user's arm or midsection to help the user float while swimming. The bolts may be inserted into recesses within the floating body to allow the device to be secured to other devices, thus creating a swim bed. The swimming device of Huang does not disclose supporting bars positioned around a user's midsection, nor does it disclose the ability to maintain a user in an upright and balanced position within a body of water in a similar fashion as the present invention, which requires not body attachments. Huang further does not disclose the use of upright handles, grippable by a user for increased stability.
The devices disclosed by the prior art do not address the need for providing balanced floatation to users performing rehabilitative exercises. The current invention relates to a device for assisting persons with limited mobility or swimming experience stay afloat while in an upright or prone position. It substantially diverges in design and structural elements from the prior art; consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to the existing aquatic exercise devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.